


Bill Cipher Goes to Taco Bell

by Maroontails73



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibalism, Child appropriate, Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Doritos Locos Taco, Gen, Illuminati Dorito, Not gross like Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Won't scar you like DGTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroontails73/pseuds/Maroontails73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper decides to take Bill to a restraunt where he orders Bill a taco he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Cipher Goes to Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I am not at all affiliated with the writer(s) of Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. I promise this is appropriate. This is like an alternate-reality of DGTB. You do not need to read (and probably shouldn't) DGTB to enjoy this fanfic. Just know that the restroom is a very dark, unneeded place in this world. This is my first fanfic, so leave any suggestions you have! Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

"So where are we going again?" Asked the curious triangular dream demon. "We're going to a fast food restaurant I've wanted to try." Answered Dipper for the hundredth time. "But you won't tell me which one!" Whined Bill, again, for the hundredth time. Ideally, Dipper had wanted to first try this place along with his true family and buy them lunch to try to get them to warm up to Bill. Unfortunately, Mabel was swamped with orders for her sweater company and Stan couldn't stand to be in the same room as Bill for more than 2 minutes. Despite that, Dipper decided that some alone time with Bill might be good for the both of them. Besides, He needed to bring Bill out in public at some point, so he might as well try to get something out of it when he did. 

It had been a week since Bill had first randomly appeared in Dipper's dreams asking to make a deal. At first, Dipper wanted nothing to do with him. It had been almost 8 years since Dipper and Mabel had spent their first summer at Gravity Falls, so why would Bill want anything to do with them after being silent for so long? Turns out 1,000 years of causing chaos gets old pretty fast. All the little triangle wanted was to chill will Dip dop and Mabes for a while until he got bored again. In exchange, Bill agreed to look out for the Mystery Shack and its inhabitants until the deal was over. Except instead of being in his triangular form, Bill decided to create his own human body that he would be inhabiting.

While Mabel seemed her usual cheery self, Stan was not at all thrilled at the sight of the stylish, half-blonde-half-black haired, human Bill Cipher that he now had to share his house with. Thankfully, Bill was true to his word and was only here to relax and not manipulate the Pines, or at least he hadn't shown any signs of doing so yet. Either way, Dipper actually found himself enjoying the sassy demon's company. 

When he first pulled up, Dipper couldn't help but notice the horrified look on Bill's face as he read the name of the restaurant. "TACO BELL?!?" Bill screeched "Yeah, I've never been here and I thought you'd like this place." Answered Dipper cooly. "B-but... Never been here you say?" Bill said as his face suddenly looked like he was deep in thought. After a minute of weird silence, the demon perked up. "Right! I was thinking of a... Very twisted other reality." Bill said with a crooked grin that Dipper didn't like. 

When the duo first walked in the door, Dipper was immediately taken over by the scent of the food. It smelled delicious, and he noticed Bill's mouth had formed into a slightly intrigued smile. Just as they were about to order, Bill suddenly got cold feet. "Uh, I need to check- I mean, use the bathroom real quick." He said quickly as he got out of line. Not wanting to put up with more nonsense than he had too, Dipper shrugged and thought about what he and the demon would like. A plain taco didn't seem right, and a puffy taco never sat quite right with Dipper's stomach. Suddenly, Dipper spotted the perfect item. 

"Welcome to Taco Bell may I take your order?" Asked a young cashier in a very polite tone. Just as Dipper finished ordering, Bill returned from the bathroom with a calm look on his face. "That'll be $3.78 sir." Said the cashier as she shot Bill a smile while the demon fiddled with his bow tie, unimpressed so far with the fast-food experience. "So what did you order me?" Asked Bill as they sat down at one of those high tables. "A new taco with a special surprise shell they have that I think you'll like." Their food came out relatively fast, but that didn't stop Bill from nagging Dipper for specific details about the tacos. Dipper knew being surprised was a fun part of being human, so he decided not to tell him what the taco was made of until Bill had taken a few bites. 

Bill tore apart the wrapper like he was a toddler opening their first Christmas presents. "Mmmmm" said Bill and Dipper in unison as they took their first bite of the tacos. "Like it?" Asked Dipper, happy that he had ordered correctly for his friend. "Like it? It's delicious!" Bill said with a mouthful of taco. "So what's this 'surprise shell' you told me about?" Bill asked eagerly as he took another bite. "Well it's based off of a popular chip brand. Think you know what it is?" At that moment Bill looked up from his taco with a shocked look on his face. "N-no?" He stammered. Not picking up on the demon's tone, Dipper beamed and delightfully answered. "It's a Cool Ranch Doritos Locos taco! I knew you'd enjoy it!" 

Bits of taco shell fell out of Bill's mouth as he screamed in horror. Breathing heavily, Bill started shaking as he stopped himself from screaming when he realized that everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. "I-I think, I think I'm done with this deal Pine Tree." He stammered. Before Dipper could protest, Bill vanished before his eyes, leaving behind only the remains of his unfinished taco. "I knew I should of gotten him the Nacho Cheese flavor." Dipper muttered to himself as he got up to leave. Just before he reached the door, he stopped for a second. The slightly open restroom door caught his eye, making him regret drinking so much soda before leaving the shack. Just as he was about to go in, he remembered Bill's fascination with that place and decided it was probably best not to discover what lurked in there.


End file.
